On the Verge of Tears
by Mysteria Holmes
Summary: A meeting with someone he thought long dead leads Tony to Santa Barbara and the SBPD. Tiva, McAbby, Shules, Carlowe.Rated T because it's me!
1. Prolouge

On The Verge of Tears- Prologue

Tony's POV

Tony sighed as he entered the bullpen. He could tell today was going to be a long day. He had woken up early, at about 0230, and then couldn't get back to sleep. He took plenty of time getting ready, but by the time he was ready for work, it was only 0400! Eventually he just decided to go to work early. For once, He didn't speed on the way to the navy yard and he obeyed all of the traffic laws. He still got in at 0445 though… When he arrived, as expected, no one else was there. He sat down and began to do his work, going through his stack of paper work quickly. When he finished it was 0600, so he settled into his chair for some well-deserved rest.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER…**

When Tony was drifting out of sleep, the first thing he heard was voices. "Do you think he stayed overnight?"

"Of course not, McGee! Look at his clothes, they are different than what he was wearing yesterday!"

"But why would he be here so early, Ziva?...He's never at work before us! You have to admit it's a bit odd." Tony decided that now would be a good time to interrupt their "oh-so-interesting" conversation.

"And you have to admit it's a bit odd that you two are standing around chatting when you could be working!" He opened his eyes and sat up. McGee jumped, and Ziva even looked a bit surprised that he was awake. He powered up his computer and stretched out. That chair really is not comfortable! He noticed Ziva and McGee were both still staring at him. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Can I help you two?"

"Why are you here so early?" McGee and Ziva asked at the same time.

"What, I'm not allowed to come in on time, early even?" He asked them. Before they could answer, Gibbs walked around the corner.

"Nope." Tony was about to say something, but he got distracted by the person who had just stepped out of the elevator. "

"Mom?"

**A/N: what do you think? Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

On The Verge of Tears- Chapter One

**A/N: For the sake of this story, Tony's mother died when he was five, not eight. Oh!...and Tony never found a picture of his mom. Don't get me wrong, I love that moment, but it just doesn't work for my story.**

_"Mom?"_

Tony stared at the woman who had exited the elevator. She looked exactly like his mother, but...his mother died when he was five. There was no way this could be her. Tony's thoughts were interrupted when the woman walked over to him and looked into his eyes.

"Dove?" Is that you?" Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Mom? But...how?"

His mother looked around. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" He nodded and led her to the elevator, ingnoring the questioning looks from his co-workers. They stepped inside the elevator and Tony waited for it to completely close before flipping the switch. "Why are we in the elevator, Dove?" She asked him, clearly confused.

"This is what's known as 'the conference room' for Gibbs' team. We stop this elevator so many times, it's amazing we've only gotten some of our people stuck twice!" tony informed her. At his mother's questioning look, he explained. "The power went off once while Ziva and McG-Tim were inside and the second time, Ziva and I were in the elevator when a bomb went off outside of the building."

"A bomb went off here?" She asked horrified.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't know that, would you? You were too busy being dead! I see that didn't work too well for you!" He told her angrily.

"What did you say, Dove? You thought I was dead?" She asked him.

"Senior told me you died in some freak accident! If you didn't where did you go? How could you abandon your own five-year-old son?" He asked her, tears threatening to shed. He sat down on the floor of the elevator and his mother joined him. She sighed.

"Do you remember when you were younger and I used to go on business trips?" He nodded. "I was actually seeing another man. After a while i realized i was pregnant...and then your father found out. He got angry and divorced me, winning custody of you. Then, about thirty-six years ago I gave birth to a baby boy, your brother." She dug through her purse and pulled out a file, handing it to Tony. "He lives in Santa Barbara, everything you need to know is in that file." Tony held it gingerly.

"What do you want me to do with it?" He asked her.

"I want you to meet him. Take a trip to Santa Barbara and spend time with your brother." She said.

Tony sat there, dumbfounded. First his mom comes back from the dead, tells him he has a little brother, and asked him to go 'spend time with him'. It was a lot to take in. He realized his mother was waiting for a response of some sort, and was about to answer, when he was saved by the bell...quite literally. He awnsered his phone after the second ring. "Hey, Boss..."

"DiNozzo! Get out here now! We got a case!"

"Alright, I be ri-"

"Just hurry up!" Click. Tony looked at his phone. Gibbs had hung up on him...of course. He turned to his mom. "I have to go...apparantly we have a case." He stood up to flip the switch, but she put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I'm not proud of what I did, Dove, not at all. But please, promise me you will at least consider going to Santa Barbara. Please." He nodded.

"I promise, mom." She nodded.

"Good. Now, go ahead and join your team. I don't want to get you in trouble with your boss. He flipped the switch and the door opened. he stepped out after giving his mother a hug, and watched the door close behind him. He sighed, clutched the file to in a somewhat protective manor and headed back to his desk. He put his stuff in his bag, grabbed his gun, and looked at his teammates.

"Sit down, DiNozzo. McGee is arranging a plane ride." Gibbs barked at him.

` "A plane ride? Where are we going?" Tony asked him.

"Santa Barbara."

**A/N: Ta-Da! What do you guys think?**


End file.
